Don't Mess With Percy
by FantasyFan57
Summary: Each chapter is a story of what happened to a poor kid who got in the son of Poseidon's face.
1. William

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

_**SLAM! **_I was shoved against the hard metal locker, Will Hughes grabbing my shirt collar and lifting me just a little bit off the ground. Couldn't bullies ever leave me alone? All I did was bump into him…and accidentally trip him…and dump my lunch on him. "You think you're a cool guy, Jackson?

Think you can make a fool of me? You must be pretty stupid, punk," said Will. "Then again, that's expected, since you're too stupid too read." I clenched my fists. His grip was so tight I wouldn't be surprised if he was an Ares kid. "You're one to talk, _William._" I spat out his name. "At least I got an excuse." His grip tightened. "I'm gonna beat you so bad your own mother won't recognize you!" he screamed so loud I'm surprised no one heard him.

I clenched my fists. He was pushing me too far. "Little wimp!"

"Stop Will, or else." Then he exploded into laughter. He mimicked me in a high pitched voice. "'Stop Will, or else' Whatcha gonna do? Huh?" He laughed. Then…I punched him in the face. You could say he was pretty surprised. He let me go and cupped his nose. "You're dead meat, Jackson!"

I should've ran away when I had the chance, but instead I said, "Got a boo-boo, Willy?". Don't blame me, I couldn't help it! Then he chased after me.

I ran as fast as I could, but he caught up and pushed me against the wall.

I was going to get a beating. I probably shouldn't have done what I did next,

but I had to, I was going to be late for camp, it _was_ the last day of school,

besides, didn't he have plans?

I concentrated, then I felt a tug in my gut, and a wave roared in my head.

Suddenly, the water fountain started rumbling. Will froze mid-punch. Then

it exploded. Water started spraying all over his face, he was coughing and

trying to wave away the water with his hands. I broke a speed record getting

out of there. I hopped into mom's car and told her to step on it. She asked

what the delay was, and I told her it was just some bully, but I took care of

it. She raised an eyebrow at the sound of rushing water but left it alone and

drove off. Later, Paul said that the janitor reported a broken water fountain.

My only reply was, "Uh…"


	2. The Ares' Kids' Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

Everyone was sitting around the campfire waiting for the night's story.

A Hermes boy was sitting in the front, a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Okay, everyone ready for tonight's story?" he said. There were a couple of "Uh huh" s and "Yeah" s. "Well, this is the story of the Ares kids' revenge."

He said smirking. "Long ago, in a far away land known as the girl's bathroom, Clarrisse LaRue was going to dump a young newbie's head in the toilet, as she does to all new kids. Anyway, that kid's name was Percy Jackson." All eyes turned to Percy. "It was unknown at the time that Percy was a son of Poseidon, so she really didn't know that it was an advantage for Percy to be around that bathroom stuff. So when she was about to dump his head into the story, Percy tried fighting it, he did _not_ want to go in there."

Clarrisse scowled at this part, she knew what was coming. "Just then," the boy continued, "The toilets started rumbling, Clarrisse's grip on Percy's head loosened. And then…ALL THE TOILETS EXPLODED! They sprayed the dirty toilet water so hard it pushed Clarrisse and her two half-sisters back against the wall!" The campers burst into laughter and Clarrisse fumed.

Percy just smiled. "That was when Percy became supreme lord of the bathroom, but when he pounded Ares when he helped steal Zues' master bolt, the Ares kids wanted revenge."

The campers were even more interested then before. "After the campfire, two years later, they were planning to beat the fudge right out of Percy.

And they knew he wasn't expecting it." Percy smiled again. "After Percy left the fire, a couple of Ares kids jumped on him. He squirmed, and uncapped his pen, once he ripped it off, a 3 foot long celestial bronze sword appeared, he used the handle to smack them in the face with it, he started pushing them off." Clarrisse and the Ares kids involved all scowled and glared at the Hermes boy. "He summoned water from the lake and used the water to grab them, they squirmed, and tried getting out of it, but Percy

Threw them straight into the lake, and before they came up coughing and wheezing, Percy broke Clarrisse's electric spear just for the fun of it and ran into his cabin and locked the door." Clarrise scowled and glared even harder.

That Hermes boy was so dead. "And a word of advice for the newbies," He said. "Never, and I mean never, mess with Perseus Jackson." Everyone clapped and cheered, Percy was the loudest. One kid gave Percy a curious look, and tried dumping his water on him, but before it could even reach Percy's head, he deflected it and it landed on him instead. He spit out some water. His eyes went wide and he said, "Dude, you're cool!" And Percy, for the _millionth_ time, smiled.


	3. Pretty Boy

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the nice reviews, though that last chapter was kind of lame…Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Movie star Zack Flynn was strolling down the street with a cocky attitude and a serious case of obnoxious. He was bratty, stuck up, and famous. He was talented, you have to admit. And he was obsessed with Dairy Queen milkshakes. Percy first saw him on a Thursday afternoon, when he was at, well, Dairy Queen. "I have arrived!" Zack announced as he walked in and took of shades, he grinned and showed off his blinding white teeth. He took of sunglasses and yelled to everyone at the store, "No autographs, please, I'm under _much_ to much stress because of these fans, no offense I love you guys!" Percy rolled his eyes. _What an obnoxious turd._ He thought. Zack walked over to the counter and carelessly shoved Percy away. "Hello _Mary_,"

Zack said squinting to read the lady's name tag. "Would you be so awesome as to give me a chocolate milkshake? Thanks babe," He finished, clicked his tounge and winked. "Uh, hey jerk, I was here first." Percy said. Zack frowned. "Do you know who I am? I am a celebrity, I deserve to be served _before_ such a low class citizen. The name's Zack Flynn, but you probably know that." Zack said. He turned to the lady at the counter, "So babe, if you lower the price just a bit I'll give you some tickets to my newest movie." He told her flashing another smile.

The lady frowned. "Listen kid, we don't give special treatment to anyone, even if you're a pretty boy movie star," she started, "And we don't take bribery either, now get to the back of the line, boy." Percy smirked and asked for brownie batter. Zack scowled. Percy ate his icecream, delighted. After Zack finally got his milkshake and finished it, Percy left the store, Zack scowled and followed him outside. Percy noticed him and said, "Staker,much?" Zack glared. "You idiot, push me to the back of the line? You're just a stupid New York delinquent, I am a movie star! I've been in 2 movies! Push me around?" He scoffed. Percy rolled his eyes, like he'd been doing a lot since Captain Pretty-Boy showed up. "Two movies? Who cares, your pathetic fangirls? I don't care if you're Zac Efron!" Zack was getting angrier. "Listen punk, there are two types of people in this world, the cool ones, who are in charge and on top, and the others who just listen like good little boys and girls." He spat out angrily, and tried to punch Percy in the face, but his ADHD took over and he stopped Zack fist? Woah, it looked like he had a manicure!

Zack grunted and tried the other hand, but Percy stopped it again

"Looks like you haven't been in any kung fu movies, pretty boy, too bad, that movie with Jackie Chan and Jaden Smith was pretty good." Percy smirked. He twisted Zack's hand around and in a minute he was facing the trash can, he winced at the smell. "Cross me again, and you'll be in that trash can head first." Percy walked away smiling, before he left he swiped the kid's wallet. Ooo, a hundred bucks, hanging out with the Stoll brothers _does_ pay off. "Ahhhhh!" he heard Zack scream. He was coughing and squirting out water. Ha ha, the classic water fountain bit.


End file.
